The present invention relates generally to a hand tool for cutting an object, and more particularly to a pair of shears capable of cutting at the same time a plurality of objects of different dimensions and profiles.
The conventional shears comprises two pivotally-fastened handles, two blades pivoted to the handles, and a joint pivoted with the blades. The blades and the handles are fastened pivotally such that the pivoting points are located at two sides of the pivoting point of the two handles. As the two handles are moved toward each other, the two blades bring about the scissors action to cut an object held between the two blades. In view of the cutting edges of the blades being linear, an object having an arcuate profile is apt to slip away from the blades at the time when the scissors action of the blades is brought about.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a pair of shears free from the drawback of the prior art shears described above.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a pair of shears with means to cut simultaneously two or more objects different in dimension and profile.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objectives of the present invention are attained by the shears comprising two handles, which are pivoted together and are provided with a cutting edge. Two blades are respectively pivoted to the handles and a connection device. Both the blades and the cutting edges are capable of cutting objects at the same time as the two handles are moved toward each other. The cutting edges are so designed as to cut an object having an arcuate profile.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of two preferred embodiments of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.